


环（一）

by Moriasa109



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriasa109/pseuds/Moriasa109
Summary: 所有失窃的万灵药会在缺位的祭祀中连成一个完整的、赤红的环。





	环（一）

**Author's Note:**

> *古兰/罗贝利亚  
> 考虑到之后的更新，分级是R-18G  
> 会在夏天最热的时间之前完成！

罗贝利亚登船的时间是下午五点半，他一个人回来，请缨同他一起前去的小队队员不知所踪。他们像是经历了一场苦战，他的外套、脸颊和眼角上都沾上了飞溅的血迹。我走出休息室来，今天的夕阳格外赤红，教我想起曾经读过的诗来：太阳在自己的凝血中下沉。我看见罗贝利亚平安无事，便走上前去，给了他一个欢迎而温情的拥抱。

“不用担心喔，这些都不是我自己的血。”我听见他说。

他的身形高些，因此当他向我回以拥抱时，温热的液体渗进我肩头外套的布料里，我想他上臂靠内的位置受了贯穿伤。血还没有止住，他的呼吸急促，身体稍稍颤抖着，这不是因为疼痛，而是出于 **执行** 任务所伴随的兴奋，我知道。

“其他我派去的队员去哪里了？”我踮起脚尖，在他耳边用仅有二人能听到的音量说道。

“被杀死了。”

“我知道他们被杀死了。”我松开怀抱，往后退了几步，他含糊的言辞使我不得不用审视的眼神打量他。“被谁，在哪里，以怎样的方式杀死了？”

罗贝利亚露出一看就知道是假作出来的困惑表情，将手伸进斗篷的内袋翻找起来，暗红的结块粘在他的半指手套上，将皮革的温和光泽遮去了大半。即便是在使用远程魔法也足够享有余裕的场合，他总还是会留下很多血迹在手上，对其缘由的肖想使我有些作呕。

躺在他手心的是那东西。我不想多看一眼，更不想从他的手中接过来，我当然知道那是什么东西：象牙白色中带一点珊瑚色，质感纯粹又柔润，一件易碎之物却被一位杀人鬼保存地完好，连薄薄的边缘投下的阴影都忠诚地描绘出破碎曲折，又优美连贯的自然流线。被一片无机质的阴翳掩藏在沟壑和螺旋中的是什么呢？像是谜题，像是夏季的潮骚，风铃和弹子球被撞击的脆响，总之在第一次见到时会不由得想道，是和这位斜阳一般优雅而庄严的青年极为相称的珍宝。事实也确是如此，只是相称的方式过于离奇，令人讶异：合适于包裹风铃之声与炼狱之声的外壳，怎会至于全然一致呢？

但我也不至于要痛恨他，我没有这样一份纯白无暇来痛恨他。他的体温较我还要高些，现在他手里握着尖锐的白色自然造物，距我多过四尺远，我忽然回忆起方才他头颈之间混合着铁锈气味的香气来。

“来我这边处理一下吧，带上你换洗的衣物一起。”我说。

他歪过头来，一双湖绿色的眼睛思忖似的转了转。

“那么团长，要听吗？不要听吗？”

“不要听。”我说。“你一定要听点什么的话，我可以拿这东西打碎在甲板上的声音成全你。”

 

他洗过澡，湿漉漉的暗栗色头发带着热气，一条浴巾围在腰际，一条搭在右肩，细小的血流顺着上臂内侧蜿蜒到手肘。他就这样坐在床沿上，既像是有意显出端正驯顺的姿态，又像是仅仅觉得这样也不坏——这并不矛盾——相比他失血的身体在薄暗中泛出浅淡的红色这件事情。

虽然他提出伤不见骨，可以自己处理，但毕竟因为位置在右臂，自己操作起来多有不便，最后还是由我代劳。他或许觉得难为情，始终不肯看向我的一边，执着地盯着床柱的样子让我想要发笑。我最近因为事务上不太需要，得心应手的武器不在身边，就只为他清理过伤口，进行了最基本程度的治愈术，然后打上绷带。虽然想到过程中一定会痛，不过对方是他这样的人，即使不使用麻药也没有什么所谓。事实上他看起来五感健全，我拉着他因为痛感而紧绷起来的手臂，白色柔软的纱布一圈又一圈轻轻落下，无名指的末端掠过伤口附近的皮肉时，他的呼吸会有一瞬间变得很沉。

“罗贝利亚哟。”我将白色的布料打成一个朴素到有些笨拙的结。“你那天才的头脑中，究竟在演算些什么呢？”

他回过头来，沉默地盯着我用湿润的棉花擦拭血迹的动作，虽然拿这样的自己没有办法，但我的故作体贴也仅仅是暗示而已。

“我不会为难你，因此也请你率直一些吧。”

“我只是觉得意外。”他抬了抬头，用并非平视也并非在望向我的视线打量着前方，刚好教我看见新鲜潮润的湖绿色瞳仁和分明的眼白。物主被夺去生命的话，这双眼睛又会变作怎样呢？或许会模糊泛黄、失去原有的形状，变成肮脏粘稠、一滴清澈的泪水也分泌不出来的胶状物吧。如此想来，罗贝利亚是明白我在想着什么的，不然又怎样会用活人才有的东西，来做死的引诱呢？“原来团长对我这样的人也有兴趣？”

“罗贝利亚之前说过的，肠子断裂的声音，心脏破碎的声音，是在说玩笑话吗？虽然我能够理解……”我知道他不会拒绝我，所以也没在慌张。

“团长原来还蛮乐在其中的。”他用一种悠闲地、像是在说和自己不相关事情的语气打断了我。“早知道那时候，让你在原地多看一会就好了。”

我不愿意再听，就拉扯着他的两腕，使他向我倾倒过来。我舔舐着他有温度的上唇，为了缓解紧张和过度兴奋在我心中造成的不快，一切最好从吻开始。他今年多大年纪，二十一岁？二十二岁？注视感使我意识到他没有闭上眼睛。他的身形在魔术师中间算得上强壮，因为惯用格斗术的关系手臂也不会过于纤弱，现在即使是被我压着两腕，体势上看来也像是我正被他大理石白的肩膀轻轻环围着，皮肤温热、光滑、包裹着骨骼的触感教我不可抑制地兴奋了起来。

结束这个过于平淡和仪式性的吻之后，他顺从地爬到床上，后背倚着床头的一侧，事到如今浴巾还挂在他腰间，使他多了几分荒诞的圣洁感。他看着正拆下领结收进床头橱的我，将手举高垂下，伸出鲜红的舌头，一下又一下地舔着指尖，像是指缝里捻动着无形果实的枝叶。他的脸上现出一种被夺取了灵魂似的，憧憬又恍惚的神态。像他这样的人也有灵魂吗？可不论如何，灵魂不是器官，破裂时也不会发出声响，因此罗贝利亚不在乎，我也是一样的。

他让自己的上身完全靠在床头上，向着好整以暇地解开衬衫纽扣的我分开双腿，濡湿的指节戳进身体里，白色的织物盖在性器上，像座纯真的山丘，将我和实际发生的景象隔绝开来。


End file.
